Just a Drink
by Sebastian Xavier
Summary: A different outcome to the night at the Yule Ball. HHr/Harmony relationship implied.


Just a Drink.

Sebastian Julian Xavier

It was the Yule Ball, Harry and Ron, along with their long forgotten dates were sitting at the table.

Ron was complaining how Krum was having his hands all over Hermione. Harry could do nothing but listen to his endless rants. After what seemed a millenia, Harry saw that Hermione was headed their way.

Hermione took the recently vacated seat (Parvati's or… the other girl… I honestly don't give a shit) next to Harry. She was giggling with joy and had a huge smile on her.

"Hot isn't it? Viktor's gone to get drinks. Care to join us?"

Harry saw no harm in it, and was about to say yes. But then Ron interrupted.

"No. We'd not care to join you and Viktor."

Harry turned and gave a Ron a look, wondering why they couldn't possibly have a few drinks with Hermione and Krum. It was just drinks.

"What's got your wand in a knot?"

"He's a Durmstrang. You're fraternizing with the enemy!"

_Enemy? Damn, Ron. You're definitely over-reacting. _Harry thought.

Hermione was obviously shocked. And apparently she was thinking the same thing as Harry.

"Enemy! Who was it wanting his autograph?"

Ron got owned at that. His face said it all.

"Besides, the whole point of the tournament is international magical co-operation. To make friends."

"I think he's got more than friendship on his mind."

For the entire time, Ron finally had one point correct. Harry was sure Krum was romantically interested in Hermione.

And with that. Hermione stood up abruptly and left their table.

Harry watched her walk away and decided that Ron was being an idiot. He turned to face Ron and said,

"You know what? Drinks sound pretty good. Come on."

"What! No! Hell no. What's gotten into your head Harry?"

"She's a girl, Ron! Of course people are going to like her! Now that there's someone who does, let's just all be happy about it. Blimey, Ron. You know what? If you don't want to simply have an innocent drink or two with our best friend, be my guest. You don't have to be a total git about it. I'll see you back in Common Room, yeah?"

"Fine! Go! Leave your other best friend here alone!"

Harry just ignored Ron and went towards Hermione.

"Said something about drinks?"

"Harry! Um… Yeah. Come sit."

She gestured to the seat to her left and Harry took it.

Krum was on her right, currently conversing with Igor, probably discussing tactics or something.

"Sorry about Ron. He's just…"

"Jealous?"

"Yeah. But… hey! Who wouldn't be?"

"What do you mean, Harry?"

Hermione was blushing. _Did Harry just say he was jealous?_

"You look absolutely stunning tonight! Who wouldn't be jealous of Krum being your date? Or you his?"

_Harry said I was stunning!_

All the anger at Ron quickly disappeared after the kind words of Harry.

"Thanks… Harry. But wait… Are YOU jealous?"

"Very."

_MERLIN'S BEARD!_

Hermione was practically smiling from cheek to cheek and blushing hard!

"Care for a quick dance? Seeing that Viktor's a bit busy with Mr. Karkarov."

"Sure, Harry. I'd love that."

After the dance, Harry and Hermione retook their seats. It was a slow and lovely dance.

"That was sweet, Harry. Thank you."

"You're welcome. Sorry, I'm not that good a dancer."

They both laughed at that.

"No no no. You were fine!"

Harry gave her a doubtful look. And Hermione finally admitted "Ok. You aren't the best dancer around. But I really appreciate it that you're trying to make me feel better."

"Don't mention it, 'Mione."

Hermione took Harry's hand in hers and they both looked into each others eyes and smiled.

"Ahhhhhhh. Young love." commented Professor Fitwick, who was just walking past.

Hermione quickly let go of Harry's hand. Harry missed the feel of it already.

There was a brief, awkward silence before Hermione broke it.

"What are we, Harry? What's our relationship?"

"Easy. Very, very, very…"

Hermione helped Harry continue.

"Very, very good friends."

"Yeah. The bestest of best."

They both giggled.

_If only we were MORE than that._ Thought Harry.

Little did he know, she was thinking the exact same thing.

"I mean, we can practically read each others thoughts!"

"Complete each others sentences."

"Comfort and help each other."

"Be there for each other."

They were at it again.

Harry just looked into her eyes and she into his again.

They really were very good friends.

_But it's time to make it more. _Hermione thought.

And with that confident thought, she leaned in.

END


End file.
